Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook
Hunter: The Reckoning is the first book in the Hunter: The Reckoning game line. It introduces the Imbued into the Classic World of Darkness. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Take Back the Night :For Centuries, supernatural powers have reigned, warring among themselves, culling the human herds and lashing out from the shadows. The creatures of the night have held court since before the dawn of history. :Nothing Lasts forever. :From the throng of humanity, individuals emerge who know the truth. They know monsters exist. Enough is enough. The forces of darkness must pay their due. :You are the reckoning! Prologue: "Inherit the Earth" An introduction to hunter-net.org, written by Witness1. Introduction An introduction for new players and storytellers to Hunter: The Reckoning. Chapter One: The Here and Now (The Hunter Condition) An Introduction fiction, covering the story of Carleton Van Wyk, the man who would eventually become Doctor119. The story also introduces Jared Shoemaker, Oaken Pankowski, Leaf Pankowski, Guadalupe Droin, and Scott Fairlane. Chapter Two: A World of Darkness (Setting) A post on hunter-net dealing with the World of Darkness from a hunter's view, written by Dictatrix11 and the deceased Builder50. Chapter Three: The Hunter's Creed (Character Types) A detailed look at the seven creeds, including the stereotypes each creed has of the others. Chapter Four: I have Heard the Message (Creation & Traits) The rules for creating a new character as a hunter. Chapter Five: The Hunter's Edge (Powers) A list of the Edges that hunters can use. Chapter Six: Laws of the Hunt (Rules) The rules for running a Hunter: The Reckoning game. Chapter Seven: Tools of the Hunt (Systems) The systems required for running a Hunter: The Reckoning game. Chapter Eight: The Truth (Storytelling) A chapter for the Storyteller to learn how to run a game. Chapter Nine: The Enemy (Antagonists) Rules for portraying the other creatures in the World of Darkness. Appendices A list of information that doesn't fit in the rest of the book. Includes the Hunter Code, some information on what hunters should and should not have, and several hunter organizations. Epilogue With his requests to be removed from hunter-net ignored, Violin99 posts a scroll someone sent to him, with some information on what the hunters could be. Background Information This book was part of the Year of the Reckoning. Memorable Quotes "For the Love of God, what are we?" - Violin99 Characters * Witness1 : Founder of Hunter-net and Visionary. * Cabbie22 : Cab Driver and Defender. * Bookworm55 : Founder of Vitalis and Innocent. * God45 : Wayward and quite possibly the most dangerous hunter alive. * Builder50 : A friend of Cabbie, he is killed trying to free Jared from prison. * Cop90 : Former Cop turned Avenger. * Healer115 : Potter's husband, most likely Innocent or Redeemer. * Potter116 : Healer's wife and Redeemer. * Doctor119 : Judge who studies the other side. His life goes to hell when most of his group is killed trying to free Jared. * Jared Shoemaker : A zeal hunter, he is arrested after he went on TV to expose the monsters but gets arrested. He tries to escape but is fatally wounded and dies in Doctor's arms. References (...) Category:Hunter: The Reckoning books Category:1999 releases Category:Year of the Reckoning